


[Podfic of] Crowley, my dear

by kholly



Series: Mr. Fell's Bookshop Podfics [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, M/M, Mr. Fell's bookshop, Nonbinary Crowley (Good Omens), POV Outsider, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Queer Guardian Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Trans Character, homophobia dealt with in an unangelic manner, little bit of snake Crowley, or maybe he's just non-species-binary too, queer characters written by queer author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kholly/pseuds/kholly
Summary: "My dear child, you are in no way a mistake. People aren’t made just male and female, that’s too limiting for God."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Mr. Fell's Bookshop Podfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680535
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	[Podfic of] Crowley, my dear

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crowley, my dear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094781) by [HolyCatsAndRabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/pseuds/HolyCatsAndRabbits). 



**File Length:** 7:01 min

**[Download from mediafire. ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gx2ldwd5wkuclf5/P3_CrowleyMyDear.mp3/file) **

**Author's Note:**

> Acoustic/Folk Instrumental by Hyde - Free Instrumentals https://soundcloud.com/davidhydemusic  
> Creative Commons — Attribution 3.0 Unported— CC BY 3.0  
> Free Download / Stream: https://bit.ly/acoustic-folk-instrumental  
> Music promoted by Audio Library https://youtu.be/YKdXVnaHfo8


End file.
